Whispers
by Trickster Rabbit
Summary: She looked down far below from her perch on the ledge hearing that monster's robots getting closer, her imagination cruelly conjuring up images of their hands reaching for her from behind. ,,,, No, this isn't about suicide. SHE'S BEING CHASED
1. Chapter 1

(first time submitting – any mistakes, well, oops (all I can say))

She signaled her partner that hovered in the shadows casted by the nearby crates a few feet behind her to hurry up; their robotic pursuers had turned their backs on the two for a moment and she planned on using this to their advantage. Quietly, her partner finished disconnecting the restraints securing the fluxer to its crate and heaved the canister rather carelessly onto his shoulder. He nodded. She signaled again to the beam above them that ran the width of the warehouse. Both maneuvered onto it, immediately dashing across it for an adjacent window where they had rigged the alarm. She flipped through with flare, mostly just to lighten her spirits. The fact of the time they had wasted back there was relentless in her mind; it annoyingly changed many of the planned possibilities, added too many unknown. What if the fiddler they had used to disable the alarm had failed during that time and not only did she know but the normal police had been notified. Would they allow them to get caught liberating stuff from a warehouse, which really was not one, people would know if an inspector actually inspected the place, by the police to discredit them in the future? Wait, they probably would not have their system connected to the network. She turned to the device pasted to the vertical edge of the open panel, avoiding her partner who followed her lead of being a bit flamboyant and narrowly bumped her. A goofy smile was spread over his face. As she reached to remove it, she inspected the makeshift gadget and it seemed fine, blinking lights and the specifics. Quickly she pulled it from its setting and turnabout to face her friend. Now, they just had to get through the "deadman's" space that laid before them to the edge of the roof and finally to the safety of the shadows below. Muscles tensed to spring from the darkness that cast the hiding place.

"B! They're-coming! 12'clock, 45 d' up!" Skid pressed his friend.

"Then get the fl"-she didn't get to finish.

"Kids - now give that back to 'mommy,'" said a cloying voice. A feminine form crept from the shadows of a ledge from the side silhouetted by the full moon, eyes glowed eerily.

(To individual commenting about them stealing from their mom: it's not their mom. It will be explained)


	2. Chapter 2

"Come-on! It-will-be-fun!"

"Rev, please, don't give me a headache tonight," Tech said staring rather blankly as Rev persisted in his attempt to persuade him. His friend Rev had bugged him continuously about the festival being held tonight and tomorrow at Central Park ever since he found out about it, . . . when did he find that flyer again? Man, he had ignored his ranting so long he had forgotten to pay attention and remember any useful details. Oops.

"And-then-we-can,…we-can,…ummm. Is-there-anything-I'm-missing? I-think-I-covered-everything-at-the-fair."

"Rev, why don't you have one of the others go with you?"

Humph. "Well, if-you-weren't-cramped-in-this-stuffy-room-all-the-time-you-would-know-that-the-others-have-their-own-things-to-do-tonight," he stated, this time trying another approach to get his friend to go to the fair with him even if he had to make him angry enough to chase him there. Rev silently laughed at the thought of him slowing down just so Tech could keep visual contact.

"Hardy ha, Rev, but no, I'm not going."

"Bully."

That little whisper did it, somehow. "REV!"

"Sometimes I really hate that cocky bird." Tech was sitting on one of the many benches situated in the park. Rev, that idiot, actually managed to get him here. "Oh, brother." He was never going to hear the end of this; Rev was forever going to hang this over his head. He watched that trickster, his blight but still constant friend, riding that same ride for the umpteen time and it was only a little after nine in the night. "Jeez." They had only been there about twenty minutes. It was going to be a long, oh so very long, night.

She watched the people pass by the bench were she sat, faces content in their lives for a moment. She was happy for them; no big concerns seemed to be worrying them now but she knew there had to be a few hiding their woes. Sigh. She felt her scruff tingle again from her frayed thoughts and worries, alerting her distracted mind back to the situation at hand. That lady was going to try it, make her name known and they were going to stop it; there were too many at stake. But even with two speeders to evacuate the area and eventually police involvement, will it be enough? The gizmo in her jacket's pocket vibrated; it sensors had picked up a peculiar wavelength, a particular wavelength she had been dreading but expecting. The machine was revving up. That fruitloop of a lady had set the timer and was likely making her escape but she and Skid had to worry about these people. She fidgeted with her lower, third earring on her right ear with her left paw, signaling to Skid to give his fellow roadrunner the letter. They had to begin soon. She would not have set the timer for long.

Rev felt dizzy. Even after a few years of crime fighting and his own unnatural speed, he still had become dizzy from riding that ride so many times which just made him laugh even more.

"Jeez, Rev. You look drunk."

"Yeah, with happiness." Rev laughed harder. He couldn't resist. His friend's face called for it.

"You're insane. Come on, you really should sit down. It looks like you're going to keel over." He motioned to his previous seat a few yards back.

"Sure." Rev swung his arm over his friend's shoulder and swaggered wobbly to the bench. "Nice night for a fair, huh?"

"Don't you get enough of this normally? In fact, these rides don't even go nearly as fast as you. Why do you enjoy them?"

"I can be lazy sometimes, can't I? I…" Rev paused. What was that? He thought he had felt, . . . something. On instinct, he felt his back, surprised to find something. "Hey, Tech. Looks like something got stuck to my back. Can you get it off or something?" He twisted his neck to try and see what it was, his arms flailing stupidly towards the scrap of paper.

"Huh?" Tech looked at his friend. A piece of paper, ripped edges and folded over sloppily. "Just a piece of paper. You think it's a kick-me sign, 'cause that would be pretty funny?"

"Ha ha ha. Don't tell me you put it there?" Rev's face suddenly got worried. "I haven't been wearing it all day have I?"

"I didn't put it there." Tech looked at it closer; writing was on it saying something about a, . . . a. "Oh, c—come on Rev, we have to go!"

"But!"

"NO BUTTS!" With that, he dragged Rev away quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hiya, peoples. I've noticed how my story is rather choppy – it would help it FanFic's system had not deleted my linebreaks so you would know where the paragraphs/subchapters are PROPERLY segmented – so I'm trying to work on expanding the next two chapters)

"Come on Tech, what's the matter?"

"Read!" Tech said as he continued to urge his friend to follow.

"A BioWreck has been activated. 23 minutes 'til boom. Must be disarmed. Under stage. Plainly seen once under. Else evacuate," Rev murmured as Tech worked his way pass decorations to the underneath of the stage. Rev followed, "What's a BioWreck? Oh." Before him, an elaborate machine was nestled around the main support beam. "A bomb?"

"Not quite. It's some secret experiment some archaist group had been trying to develop but the info I received said they weren't anywhere near actually trying to build a prototype."

"And how do you know this?"

"We're superheroes. You know, the whole 'protect and serve and prevent the criminally insane from doing something stupid.' We have to know what's going on to protect it. Besides, I have my sources." Tech never looked up from examining the machine's workings. He mumbled something under his breath along the lines of, "This could be bad."

"Uh," Rev grew more nervous, "what do we do? Did these sources give you enough info to disarm it?"

Urg. "Go alert the police then get whoevers in charge to evacuate the area. I'll try to do something with this."

"K!" Rev slipped through the secondary beams positioned around the perimeter of the stage and into the crowd, his speed tossing a few decorations that were not properly secure.

(line break! Yeah it's a line break! . . . . . . don't ask.)

Of course, people were hesitant to move from the area until they finally understood the severity of the situation and begin cooperating with the rent-a-guards.

Tech looked again at what he believed to be a timer, but he couldn't recognize the characters that were shifting across the display. An attack from a very foreign attacker, perhaps. Maybe, he'll think about its origins later, but what if it was useful in stopping it? Urg. This was no time for his mind to arguing with itself. Just his luck that he would get distracted agai – focus!

Members from the local bomb squad had come to assist him within minutes (thank you, Rev's speed), but when they examined the device themselves they were unsure of how it even worked. Tech couldn't blame them; this device's concept was new, even considered fringe science. The only known blueprints were those by some nut-job on the government's watchlist whose overseers alerted the higher-ups within the HUI [note: think CIA] who, in turn, shut the man's illegal businesses down. He, being the tech genius for the Loonatics, protectors of their home planet, had been given confidential information on the basic theory of this device's workings in case the designs were leaked and implemented. But from his intel, no one should be even close to a complete understanding and here, in front of him, could be a viable contraption. This thing could "evaporate" the organic matter for miles to just a small, surrounding area for all he could tell. Did his regenerating powers still work with that kind of cellular damage? "This is really bad."

"Sir? What is this machine? The rest of the team and I agree that this is no normal piece of hardware," the apparent leader of the bomb squad knocked Tech from his increasingly fervent mind's thoughts.

"You best help get any stragglers out of the area. I know it's not what you came to do but," he paused, "this, . . . is going to take some doing and I don't want to take any chances. If I run out of time, I don't want you and any pedestrians around. I regenerate. I'll be fine. Really." With a twisted face and the smallest pause he believed he could afford, the leader signaled for the others to get out. As the leader ducked under the overhanging beams just as the others had left, he whispered back to the other to be safe yet Tech simply nodded. He didn't turn around for he feared his expression would tell too much.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Don't own the tv show Loonatics)_

"I'm late! I'm late! Oh crap, I'm late!" She flipped over the short ledge of the building, swiftly falling into the back lot. As she landed her tail flickered mischievously, looking up towards the towering robot. "I see the big guns are being used today."

"It's about time!" Her friend lay in a puddle a few yards away. A nasty scrap could be seen oozing through the ripped fabric on his knee and lower leg. "You know once you signal she'll come to retrieve us." The robot slammed its fist where Skid had been just a moment before, crushing the concert alloy, spraying fragments. Skid appeared to her side.

"Wanna try c.b.c. on him?"

"Only if you can keep up," he joked, earning her smile.

(Line Break)

Tech glanced at the display again. It probably wasn't good that it was down from six to three characters. "Oh man." His mind scanned over the blueprints he had received from the agents, taking note of the components. But the problem was extra components. Tubs and wires, even what appeared to be additional versions of some of the main components, not only encircle the bomb to the post but seemed to connect, to put it simply, something to everything, probably put there to trigger it prematurely if tampered with. One slip up and it's automatically set off. This perpetrator couldn't possibly have entwined every piece, could they? Sensors were setup to each main component; other sensors were connected to those sensors. Some apparatuses even appeared to be attached in seemingly random places. "Someone definitely wants this thing to be triggered."

(Line Break)

Rev wasn't having much luck either. A few pedestrians were being difficult, asking question which were kind of ridiculous to ask right then; others were either worry for love ones and friends or just were not able to move that fast due to age or disability. Some kids were fussing. But the police were moving people away smoothly, even using transports [transport = vehicles], taking note of who they moved passed the designated boundary so to allow people to find love ones in the mess. Yes, they even checked the restrooms. They had to. Rev would pick up someone bridle style and quickly drop them off at a temporary station to be listed as in the safe zone only to immediately run back for another.

"Hey mister, have you seen a lady with black hair, green eyes? She's my mommy. She's also wearing a blue dress like mine," she tugged the end of her dress as if she was going to curtsies. Her small voice had caught Rev's attention when she hollered at a rather frantic man who ran past her, apparently not hearing her.

"Come on kiddo," he put a hand on her shoulder to alert her to his presence before trying to scoop her up. He didn't do it to a woman once and he was nearly deaf from her screaming after he ran her to safety. It had been one of those days when the bad guys decided to see how far they could toss a car. The kid turned, her face brightened.

"Massive! You're Rev Runn-"

"Not now, k, we need to get you out of here. Your mom may have already been evacuated," he lifted her up with little resistance, she was pretty young, "The people there will have photos screens of everyone who's been moved."

"K!" So coolio! [Weird slang - smiley]

(Line break)

"Tech!"

Tech jerked as he was startled. "Ah! Uh, the number left?"

"Two known. One – old woman scared to ride in a transport. Other – some guy with a temper and vocal chords like a blow horn. Not too friendly. Anything?" Rev inched closer.

"Have the others been notified yet?"

That's not good. "Don't change the subject. Yes."

"Hm. I've identified basic components that were described on the blueprints but there're a lot of extra conduits. There're tubes connecting in places there isn't supposed to be. Possible stray leads to set off the bomb prematurely. I need you to get that teleport I was working on."

Rev's eyes widen slightly. "How can you know the range?"

"I don't. I'm gonna' try to spend it to unoccupied space."

"Mm, back-in-a-sec!"


End file.
